1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular type of storage device, units of which can be stacked one atop another and rotated relative to each other about a central, vertical axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of boxlike storage units have previously been devised which are capable of being stacked one of top another. Typically such units include some type of interconnection between the bottom of the unit above and the top of the unit below that holds the units in a fixed relationship relative to each other. Such connections sometimes take the form of feet on the bottom of an upper unit that fit into corresponding depressions in the unit beneath. Other connections involve snap locking fasteners that provide a positive engagement between vertically stacked units.
While a fixed engagement between vertically stacked units is sometimes advantageous, in other situations the fixed orientation between the stacked units is undesirable. For example, some embodiments of boxlike storage units are provided with windows in which pictures, such as photographs, drawings, or other visually appealing flat, decorative, sheet-like articles can be mounted on the various walls of the units. However, if the units are stacked in a fixed orientation relative to each other, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to view the pictures displayed on the sides of the boxes.
My prior U.S. application Ser. No. 09/758,497 describes a spinning photo tower in which similar boxlike units, stacked one atop another, can be rotated relative to each other to allow particular photographs or other pictures to be viewed quite easily. However, I have since discovered that this system can be improved in several respects. Specifically, my prior system involves mounting boxlike units upon a central, vertical pole, about which the units can be rotated independently of each other. However, this prior device serves only as a display system, since the upright pole passing through the centers of the boxes precludes the use of the boxes for storage purposes. Also, the units of my prior system cannot be readily detached from each other to easily alter the height of the device. Rather, the height of my prior system is determined by the height of the pole, which is designed to accommodate a specific number of units. No more than the specific number of units for which the pole is designed can be mounted on the pole. Also, if a lesser number of units are mounted on the pole, the top of the pole projects upwardly above the uppermost unit in an unsightly manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modular boxlike units that can be stacked one atop another and which are rotatable relative to each other about a common vertical axis and which are useful both for exhibiting visual displays, such as photographs, and also as storage containers. For example, compact discs can be stored within the units while photographic displays can be exhibited on the sides of the units. Since the units can be rotated relative to each other, it is quite easy to rotate a specific one of the modular units to a desired orientation either to withdraw the contents thereof, or to view pictures, such as photographs, displayed on any sidewall of the unit.
With an arrangement of stackable units that can be rotated relative to each other and independently of each other about a common vertical axis, favorite photographs can be viewed at will merely by spinning or twirling the desired unit to an orientation in which the desired picture is visible. Also, if the units are provided with side openings for withdrawal of their contents, they can be rotated independently of each other to provide easy side access to the storage enclosure between the upright side walls.
Another object of the invention is to provide stackable storage units that can be easily separated from each other. According to the system of the present invention, no elongated, central support structure is required to mount a plurality of modular storage units for rotation relative to each other about a vertical axis. Quite to the contrary, each storage unit includes a stand at its bottom and a top having a concave, upwardly facing cavity or recess to receive the stand of the unit positioned directly vertically above. The stand supports the bottom of each unit with a connection thereto that allows the box-shaped structure to be rotated about a central, vertical axis relative to the stand. However, successive vertically stacked units may be instantly and easily separated from each other merely by lifting an upper unit off of the unit located directly therebeneath.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system for stackable storage units in which any greater or lesser number of a plurality of units may be stacked one atop another. The system of the invention avoids a central elongated structure that is necessary to support all of the units. Instead, each of the storage units is provided with only the minimal mounting structure necessary to detachably couple it to other units directly above and below it. Therefore, there is no limit on the number of units that can be stacked one atop another. Moreover, each unit can be used independently by itself as a single storage device. When used in this manner the boxlike enclosure structure can be rotated about a vertical axis relative to its supporting stand beneath.
In one broad aspect the present invention may be considered to be a modular storage unit comprising a box having upright side walls that define a vertical axis of rotation at their center, a horizontal top closing the upper extremities of the side walls and defining on its upper surface a concave, upwardly facing recess having a stand confining horizontal surface area centered on the vertical axis, a horizontal bottom closing the lower extremities of the side walls, and a stand located beneath and supporting the bottom for rotation relative thereto about the vertical axis. The stand covers a horizontal stand base area that conforms to and fits snugly within the stand confining horizontal surface area.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the top and the bottom of each unit have a rectangular shape and are equal to each other in area. Both the stand confining horizontal surface area and the stand base area have a round shape that is smaller than and fits within the confines of the rectangular shape of the top and bottom.
Also, modular box storage units according to the invention are preferably constructed with at least one of the side walls being formed as a frame with a window opening therein. A picture may be removably mounted on the inside of the frame for viewing through the window opening. In this manner favorite photographs and other pictures may be displayed on the sides of the box storage unit. Moreover, the box-shaped portion of the unit may be rotated relative to its stand to facilitate selective display of a picture or other article to be viewed on any side of the unit at which the picture is mounted.
In some embodiments of the invention the top is removable from the upper extremities of the side walls. This allows the contents of the box-shaped storage structure to be accessed from above by removing the top, which serves as a lid. Embodiments constructed in this manner allow pictures to be displayed on all of the side walls of the unit.
In another embodiment of the invention the side walls define an access opening therebetween. For example, the top and bottom may have a rectangular shape and there may be three side walls, each having a rectangular perimeter. One side of the box storage unit is an open side through which the contents of the unit may be accessed.
In another broad aspect the invention may be considered to be a stackable storage unit comprising: a box having upright walls, an accessible interior enclosure, and a flat, horizontal top and bottom. The top has a recessed cavity at its center that has a predetermined vertical cavity depth. The cavity extends over a predetermined horizontal cavity floor area. The unit also includes a stand rotatably secured to the bottom of the box by a mounting between the stand and the bottom of the box that permits rotation of the box relative to the stand about a vertical axis of rotation. The vertical axis of rotation passes through the center of the box, the center of the recess cavity, and the center of the stand. The stand covers a stand base surface area that fits snugly within the cavity floor area. The stand supports the box thereabove and has a height at least as great as the predetermined vertical cavity depth.
In still another aspect the invention may be defined as a plurality of modular storage units each comprising: a box having upright walls arranged symmetrically about a vertical axis of rotation, a horizontal top extending across the upper extremities of the upright walls, a horizontal bottom extending across the lower extremities of the upright walls, and a stand located beneath the center of the box bottom. A shallow, concave upwardly facing stand cavity is defined at the center of the top. The stand cavity has a predetermined depth shallower than the thickness of the top. The cavity covers a stand cavity surface area that is centered on the vertical axis of rotation. The stand covers a horizontal stand area that conforms to and fits closely within the stand cavity surface area. The stand supports the box for rotation about its vertical axis and has a height that exceeds the predetermined cavity depth. The boxes are vertically stacked one atop another so that their axes of rotation coincide. Each cavity of all but the uppermost box receives and laterally confines the stand of a box located above it.
The invention may be described with greater clarity and particularity by reference to the accompanying drawings.